Dragon Love - Wagner x Hindel
by Nalahime
Summary: Wagner just finds Hindel too beautiful in his human form to not touch him! XD I know in the game they cannot transform or anything, but I love dragons and Wagner gets so mad after Hindel dies. Man x Man, don t like, don t read!


**Dragon Love**

**Wagner x Hindel**

The dragons of the world of Erion were once as numerous as the stars in the night sky. They had been the strongest and the smartest creatures and one could say that they had been worshiped and feared like gods. Yet, now, were they nearing their end, coming their own apocalypse ever closer.

* * *

Wagner, the king of dragons sighed heavily. How mortifying everything was. To see their proud people, once so grand and numerous, now reduced to nothing more than three exemplars of their kind. Furthermore, to need to step as low as to even transform into a human shape, just to survive! He sighed once more and shook his heavy head.

"Well, then! I should set off now. Hindel is probably already waiting for me."

Wagner spread his gigantic wings and took off into the sky. In about half an hour was he close to the human capital of Titania and landed in the forest near to the city. Then did he change his form into that of a human. His eyes changed to violet and his hair had an auburn color with a black strand over his part. He had a tall and sturdy build of the body and was quite attractive.

* * *

When he came into the city to look around for Hindel, another dragon, right now in human shape, was he worrying that he might have let him wait too long, but when he saw the other one, were his worries completely gone, since he greeted him with a bright smile on his face.

"There you are, Wagner! Don´t worry, I just recently arrived here as well!"

Hindel had in his human form blond, long hair with a violet strand in them. He was of more fragile stature and looked much younger than he actually was, yet his eyes sparkled in that great wisdom he possessed.

"How can you be in such a good mood with so many humans around, Hindel?"

"Why shouldn´t I, Wagner? Humans aren´t as horrible as you always think they are."

"Because of them are we almost extinct and now you tell me I should be friends with them?!"

"You have to admit that I haven´t said that. Besides, that with our extinction was inevitable in the first place, it was destiny. You know that you cannot hinder your destiny, Wagner, don´t you?"

"If you say so, Hindel..."

Annoyed let Wagner slide his fingers through his short hair and sighed. He could discuss this with him as often as he wanted to , but at the end had he always to give up and today even faster than usual. It just wasn´t his lucky day today.

"Why did you want me to come here in the first place, Hindel? You only said we should meet here, you never told me a reason why."

"Well, look around you. What can you see, Wagner?"

He took a swift look around. Humans were diligently running around, praising their wares, while others simply enjoyed the colorful decorated city and cheery atmosphere. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at his friend.

"Yes, and? What now?"

"Wagner... It´s a festival! The hundredths founder year of the kingdom! I just wanted us to have some fun, especially you would need it, Wagner! Besides, I heard that just a few months ago the crown prince was born, his name is Cornelius. But unfortunately died the queen while giving birth. Poor king Edmund, I like him, you know."

"Hindel! How come you always get such outrages ideas!? Why should I first want to come to a stupid human festival and second be interested in the damn royal line of these low creatures and be joyful?!"

"Wagner, please calm down! That´s exactly why I want you to participate! If you´d just spend some time with humans you´d see a completely new side of them! Besides, I... No... Never mind that..."

Hindel blushed lightly and looked to the side.

"What? Don´t stop in the middle of a sentence or I´ll never understand what you´re thinking!"

"No, it´s alright. It wasn´t important in the first place..."

"Hindel! Spit it out!"

"No! Truly! It was nothing!"

"If you don´t say it to me, right now, am I leaving!"

"Wagner, wait!"

"Well, what is it?"

"I-I just... I just wanted to-to spend some time... with you..."

Wagner blinked unbelieving, while Hindel stared blushing at his feet, fidgety playing with his fingers.

"That was all?"

Hindel nodded his head.

"That was all..."

"That´s the reason you´re making such a fuss? Really now... You´re impossible, Hindel!"

He stared even harder at the ground.

"I´m sorry..."

"Well, it´s alright! Now, come!"

He grabbed Hindel´s hand and pulled him towards the crowed.

"We got still tons of things and places to see, haven´t we? So, move it or we´ll be here until the day after tomorrow!"

Hindel looked surprised at his year long friend.

"You´ll stay? And with me?"

"Sure, why not? Maybe I´ll be smarter at the end of the day – about you and the humans."

Wagner warmly smiled at him and Hindel just stared at him and blushed lightly.

"And don´t let go of my hand, Hindel! Your orientation sense is horrible!"

Hindel was now bright red, even his ears were colored now. Wagner was smiling into himself. As smart as his small friend was as easily was he embarrassed. Being wise didn´t mean that his personality wasn´t shy and a little cute at times.

* * *

They walked through the whole capital and enjoyed the festival. Wagner had even to admit that it was fun and that not all humans might be bad as he had thought. At least a portion of the whole...

* * *

They played till dusk the games the humans had prepared and watched demonstrations of dancers and acrobats. The king of dragons even caught himself red handed, while laughing loud or helping out humans, like a little girl, who was about to lose her balloon. Hindel poked him after that good deed into the side and smiled at him. A little embarrassed, did Wagner look to the side and slided with his hand through his hair. Hindel, noticing his friends embarrassment, chuckled and Wagner growled at him, indignant.

"But, Wagner!"

"What?! Can´t I help a little creature like that, anymore?! She reminded me of a squirrel!"

"Of course you can, no problem."

"See?! Then leave me alone!"

Hindel grinned, then looked into the sky. It was about to get dark.

"Wagner, maybe we should look for a place to stay. It´s about to get dark."

"Why? We can just leave the city and fly back home."

"No! I wanted to spend this day as a human, that includes the stay over at an Inn!"

Hindel pouted a little and crossed his arms before his chest. He was playing stubborn and Wagner had to laugh.

"Fine, fine, but you explain Belial later why we are so late to get back, got it?"

"Sure, don´t worry! Let´s go, I already found a place for us to stay!"

Wagner shook his head and smiled. His friend had such a childish personality, if he wasn´t giving a prophecy at the moment.

* * *

The king of dragons yawned and stretched himself, to then fall on one of the beds in their room. Relaxed, he looked to Hindel who pulled the curtains before the window.

"You go ahead and wash yourself, Hindel. I stay here so long, I´m too tired."

"What are you talking about? Besides, they prepared extra two bathtubs for us, so stand up. Or do I need to treat you like a little kid now and wash you myself?"

Grumpy did Wagner roll on his side and sulked.

"Do we have to wash ourselves?"

"Yes, we´re full of dust and dirt, besides your shirt has gotten dirty, too."

"So what? If we transform it´s gone anyway."

"Just give me your shirt after your bath, Wagner and I´ll wash it for you, alright? So stand up and go!"

"Yes, oh wisest of all the wise ones!"

Wagner shook his head. He had forgotten that Hindel could be like a housewife at times, too. His small friend laughed and walked out of the room with a towel in hand. The tall dragon stood up and sighed, walking, too, out of the room to take a bath.

* * *

It was the right choice to take a bath. The water was warm and he could finally relax himself after this stressful day. Relieved did he sigh and closed his eyes, only to drift into the dreamworld after a short amount of time...

* * *

He had been too long in the bath and stood now before the room he shared with Hindel. He didn´t want to open the door, because he would surely get scolded by his friend for taking too long, but he opened the door nonetheless. Wagner had prepared himself for the yelling, but it didn´t come. Instead there was almost silence, besides a slight breathing sound. Surprised did he look at his sleeping friend on the bed. He must have fallen asleep, while waiting for him. Wagner stepped a few steps forward and stopped before the bed. His friend would surely catch a cold, if he continued to stay the way he was. Just a light, transparent blanket covered him and he could almost still see the wetness on Hindel´s slender body. He should cover him up with another blanket, but somehow he did not want to or to be precise, just couldn´t do it. He was like frozen, his eyes nailed at Hindel´s body, which looked almost like porcelain in the light of the moon. Quietly he stepped a little closer, letting his hand slide over Hindel´s exposed side. He went over his neck, his shoulder, chest and over the curve of his waist and behind. Why had he never noticed before HOW frail and slender his friend was? He was it to the point, where he looked like he was made of glass. Not unhealthy, but so very beautiful! Wagner´s eyes wandered to his face and he stared intensively at it. Hindel´s eyelashes were long, a little curved and seemed to sparkle in the pale light, some of his strands of hair were falling over his face and touching his slim, puffy lips. He must have nibbled a bit on them before, but not so much that he would hurt them. He let his fingers swiftly touch them, before he noticed that he was stared at. Hindel had awakened and looked at him with rosy cheeks. He seemed not to know what to think of this situation and gave him a confused, but curious look. Slowly did he sit up, through which the blanket in his lap fell.

"Why did you...?"

"I-I don´t know... I just found your body all of a sudden so... so... attractive."

Wagner looked embarrassed to the ground and only lifted his face again after hearing the rustling of the blanket. Hindel had let the cloth fall to the ground and was completely naked now. Not that it had hidden much in the first place, anyway, but it had been a piece of clothe. The sudden realization hit the taller dragon like a lightning strike and his body heated up. Hindel´s body was glowing in the moonlight and his green eyes looked at Wagner with interest and curiosity. This sight of his wise friend was taking his breath away and he almost did not dare to breathe at all. But now that his mind drifted off, did he remember that this wasn´t the first time that he felt this way about his friend. It had happened before, but this feeling... Did he not think of Hindel as a friend, but...

"... as a beloved and desired lover...?" he had only whispered it and turned upon the realization shocked away from Hindel.

"Wagner...? Are you alright?"

He shook his head.

"No, nothing is alright, Hindel. I don´t see you as a friend, but... but as..."

"A desired lover...?" he only asked it quiet and hopeful, not sure if it was true.

"Yes, yes exactly. But... how can I?! We´re dragons! That´s not possible for us!"

"By now it is, isn´t it?"

Wagner looked at him, confused. Hindel smiled and sat down on the bed again, patting on the spot beside him.

"Come here, Wagner and sit down beside me, please."

He did as he was asked and sat down.

"We were born as dragons, that is correct, but now we can change our shape and with that have our possibilities changed as well, Wagner. I mean, look...!"

Hindel held up his opened hand in front of his face and then placed it on his chest.

"We could have never touched each other like this, with our wings and claws. But now with these bodies, we can do so. Do you understand, Wagner? Even if this isn´t the form we have been born in, is this shape still us."

"I see... You are right, as always."

Wagner smiled tenderly at him and touched his cheek, where glided down on it until his chin to lift his head a little up towards him.

"Hindel... May I touch and kiss you, then? I don´t want to hurt you in any way."

The smaller dragon smiled warmly back at him.

"You could never hurt me, Wagner and if you do, then I´ll just accept it and keep even that inside me. I had these feelings for you for as long as I can remember. I... I love you, Wagner. Wholeheartedly and completely, just the way you are."

"Hindel..."

Craven did Wagner lean forward and kissed him first a little tryingly, then a little more intense. When they parted they smiled and looked one another shy into the eyes.

"That was... a wonderful feeling, don´t you think?"

Hindel simply nodded slightly, unable to speak. Wagner moved a little closer and slung his arm around the smaller dragons waist, to draw him close to himself. Hindel placed his arms around the kings neck and smiled.

"May I once more, Hindel...?"

"Don´t ask... You can do whatever you wish to try with me..."

Once more did he kiss him, opening Hindel´s lips with his tongue and sliding into his mouth. Their tongues intertwined, twisted and seemed almost to dance with one another. Wagner pulled him even closer to himself, stood a little up and placed himself above him.

He let his clothes slide off his body and kissed over Hindel´s complete body. Hindel´s breath was hot and rapid, his eyes were already clouded and his voice trembled every time he touched him. Wagner let his fingers slide into this beautiful creature under him and brought it to an orgasm. When he had kissed him again, passionately, he looked deep into his beloveds emerald eyes and said with a husky voice:

"Hindel, I love you. I really do and probably even longer than I can imagine it, I just never noticed it. So can I...?"

"You can, Wagner, because I´ll never love someone else until the day I die..."

When he pushed into him, merged with his body, it felt as if they had become an unified individual – inseparable and forever linked together with each others bodies, until eternity would crush them...

* * *

Sunlight shone into the room and tickled Hindel´s nose. He snapped his eyes open and looked into violet ones.

"Good morning, Wagner..."

"Good morning."

Hindel smiled happily and cuddled himself against Wagner´s naked body. Wagner placed softly an arm around him and sighed content.

"Why couldn´t we transform sooner?"

"I don´t know, but I would have liked that."

"Hmhm... If you ask me can we come by here more often, what do you think?"

Hindel blushed and laughed quietly.

"Yes, why not? I´d really like to."

And with a content smiled on their lips, did they kiss each other once more, while Belial stood outside at the door, leaned against the wall beside it.

"Finally! I just knew this would happen! Dragon love is after all something special, right you two?"

He smiled and turned around leaving the Inn and the two dragons alone...

**The End**


End file.
